FAILED DAMON
by MerisChintya97
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah berparas malaikat miliknya ketika ia berpapasan dengan sang target. "Dia berbeda. Ingat, kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cinta padanya."/"Ck. Aku tidak pernah gagal. kau tahu aku." mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**FAILED DAMON**

Disclaimer By : MerisChintya97

NARUTO

Disclaimer By : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Rated : Always T

WARNING : (AU, MissTYPO, EYD, OOC, Alur sesuai mood author)

Ide alami dari pemikiran author. Cerita bergenre Fantasy pertama yang author buat. Jadi, mohon bantuannya^^

.

.

Don't Like, just click back OK!

(Jangan memaksakan untuk membaca -_-)

.

.

Happy Reading!

PART 1

"Sudah?" Sebuah senyum lebar lagi-lagi berhasil keluar dari bibir seksinya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya gadis bersurai unik ini mendengus kesal ketika lagi-lagi orang yang telah berhasil menyita waktunya itu tersenyum lebar seraya menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. "Sebentar lagi ya~ onegai…." Gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino kini kembali mengeluarkan puppyeyes andalannya. Sakura—teman yang mengantarnya membeli baju ini memutar kedua emerald indahnya bosan. "Hhh.. OK! Aku ke toko buku duluan ya. Kalau kau sudah selesai sms saja. Jaa.." perasaan Sakura sebenarnya sedikit dongkol karena ia hanya mendapat respon berupa kedipan mata dari sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

Berulang kali Sakura mengusap dadanya kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Aku seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu dan merasa kesal pada Ino.." Gumamnya. Beberapa buku mata pelajaran yang sekiranya penting untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi nanti telah berada di dalam keranjang yang kini dibawanya untuk dibayar ke kasir.

.

Suara ganduh di sebelah sana, tepatnya berada di pintu keluar toko buku dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Merasa penasaran, Sakura pun pergi kesana untuk sekedar melihat agar penasarannya hilang.

"Yaampun, masih kecil kok sudah berani mencuri."

"Nak.. kamu jangan seperti dia! Itu memalukan."

"Hanya untuk sebuah buku gambar saja dia mencuri? Yaampun.."

"Apa yang diajarkan oleh orangtuanya sampai ia berani mencuri?"

Sakura menerobos orang-orang yang kini terdengar mulai ribut. Di depan sana, sebuah mobil polisi terparkir dengan rapi dan salah seorang polisi sedang berusaha untuk memborgol tangan seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 8 tahunan yang tidak bisa diam karena terus menerus memberontak.

"Chotto matte—!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, ini benar-benar di luar kendali pikirannya. Ia hanya reflex berteriak begitu saja ketika melihat bocah tersebut diseret paksa untuk memasuki mobil polisi. Aksinya ini berhasil membuat ia menjadi sorotan mata semua orang.

Jika sudah bertindak, mau tidak mau ia harus bertanggung jawab 'bukan? Maka, kini kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tinggi itu melangkah mendekati sang bocah yang menatapnya was-was. Tatapan teduh emerald miliknya yang seolah-olah berkata 'Tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat.' Sedikit membuat sorot khawatir di mata onyx si bocah tenang. "Maaf pak, bisa kita bicara?" polisi di depannya terlihat kikuk melihat senyum menawan Sakura hingga—"Baiklah." Jawaban yang membuat Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumannya itu keluar dari mulut sang polisi.

.

.

.

(============)

"Moshi-moshi Ino-pig, kau dimana? Gomenne tadi aku—"

"Sakura maaf aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Tadi Shikamaru mendadak menjemputku.. apa.. kau marah?"

"Benarkah? Hum, tentu saja aku tidak marah. Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Dan, klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus oleh pihak Ino terlebih dulu. Emerald Sakura menatap jalanan yang ramai akan kehiruk-pikukan manusia dan juga berbagai macam kendaraan beroda dua dan empat yang melintas.

.

.

"Nenek mau menyebrang?" Nenek tersebut tersenyum ramah beserta sebuah anggukan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Ayo nek! Biar Saku antar!" ajaknya bersemangat.

.

.

Suara gonggongan binatang yang bisa menjadi buas berhasil memasuki gendang telinga Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencoba untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Sakura segera berlari ketika melihat seekor anjing yang lumayan besar semakin menggonggong kearahnya ketika Sakura mendekat. Bukannya takut, Sakura malah merasa prihatin. Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala anjing putih itu dengan sayang. "Tenanglah.. aku datang untuk menolongmu, anjing manis." Sakura berkata seolah-olah anjing tersebut akan mengerti. Dan ternyata, anjing itu memang terlihat sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Yaampun.. ini pasti sakit.." Suara gonggongan tersebut semakin menggelegar ketika Sakura mencoba mencabut paku yang tertancap di telapak kiri si anjing. Namun, perlahan gonggongan pilunya itu berhenti. Sakura lalu membuka tas ranselnya. Ia mengambil kotak P3K yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam tasnya. Dengan cukup cekatan Sakura mengobati dan memperban luka di kaki anjing yang ditolongnya itu.

Anjing tersebut kembali menggonggong seolah mengatakan sesuatu. "Ha'I .. lekas sembuh yaa.." jawab Sakura seakan-akan ia mengerti dengan maksud dari gonggongan tersebut.

.

.

(===========)

Rahang pria yang sudah berumur itu mengeras ketika melihat layar lebar di depannya itu menampilkan sesuatu gambaran yang membuatnya kesal. "Sial! Kenapa masih ada saja manusia yang baik sepertinya?!" geramnya. Uchiha Itachi memandang dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Uchiha Madara—Kakeknya itu kini sedang marah besar. Pikirnya.

.

"Panggil si bocah labil itu, Itachi!" perintah tiba-tiba dari Madara entah kenapa terdengar tidak bersahabat di telingannya. "Ada apa memangnya?" Itachi bertanya, walau sebenarnya ia juga agak sedikit takut untuk bertanya. "Cepat lakukan saja apa yang—"

"Kau berniat menyuruh nii-san memanggilku, kakek tua?" Kehadiran tiba-tiba Sasuke malah membuat Madara semakin kesal. "Dimana sopan santunmu Uchiha Sasuke?! Berani sekali kau mengataiku kakek tua!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aa.. lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kakek muda?" suara tawa yang ditahan dari mulut Itachi membuat Madara mendelik kesal.

"EHEM!" Madara berdehem, menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Sudah saatnya kau menjalankan tugas kembali. Berhenti bermain-main dengan manusia laknat di luar sana dan jalankan tugas dariku secepat mungkin."

Seperti yang dilakukan sang kakak tadi, Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. Namun kemudian, "Bisakah kau langsung ke inti pembahasan? Jangan bertele-tele!"

Madara menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau lihat, manusia itu memiliki hati yang sangat menjijikan. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti malaikat. Kalau seperti ini terus, bangsa iblis akan berada dalam bahaya."

Mata Sasuke membelalak mendengarnya. Kemudian onyx miliknya memperhatikan layar lebar di depan sana yang menampilkan sosok manusia dewasa dengan surai yang entah kenapa berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Tapi, manusia yang seperti malaikat? Itu tidak mungkin! Hanya manusia yang masih kecil saja yang bisa memiliki sifat seperti itu. Manusia yang sudah beranjak dewasa seperti manusia yang terpampang di layar lebar kakeknya sekaligus raja iblis itu tidak mungkin.

**.**

"Lalu, apa tugasku?"

**.**

**.**

(=========)

"Huft, si Madara kolot itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap saja menyebalkan. Selalu menyerahkan tugas yang menjijikan padaku." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven khas yang menghiasi kepala serta memiliki postur tubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit putih pucat berjalan keluar kerajaan iblis dengan tampang masam dan ditambah dengan gerutuan serta umpatan. Dia bisa disebut manusia dengan wajah rupawan jika saja dia tidak memiliki sayap hitam yang sekarang ini tengah terlipat dengan sempurna dipunggungnya.

Beberapa penjaga di depan dengan segera membuka pintu gerbang untuk mempersilakan tuannya keluar. "Cih sial! Benar benar manusia menjijikan yang menyusahkan.." Rutuknya. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya seringaian khas mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

NEXT?


	2. Chapter 2

Aihh.. Kagak nyangka bakalan ada yang review juga wkwk :P #PLAK! OK. Disini akoh cuman mau bales review-an dari yang kagak login aja ye.. yang login, cek PM Okeh!

Kalo misalkan ada yang kagak kebales, maaf-maaf aja yee,,, Author juga manusia yang tidak luput dari dosa kukuku~ Reader: Error nih author/ Author: Ah elu,, tau aja.. kebanyakan tugas yang kagak kelar-kelar jadi gini nih.. keluar sikap aslinyaaaa fufufu~ #PLAK. STOP! (Stop girl in the name of love~) Jiaaah malah nyanyi -_- ,,, #OOCidaaak…

Makasih banyak yee buat :

Mako-chan : Yuppss.. begitulah ceritanya xD Lanjut juga review-nya ye ;) *Ngedipin mata

Pinky Kyukyu : Next juga review-nya wahahaha #PLAK.

Cho kyuhyun : Mind to review again mas? Si mas ini rajin euy,, makasih ye udah review mulu di FF aku wkwk.. kali-kali login ye diantos ckck.. *Abaikan

Bella : Lanjuuuuuuuuut juga review-nya :D makasih udah tertarik sama FF akoh xD…

p.w : Aihhhh…. Makasih-makasih *Terharu .. akoh apdetnya kagak lama 'kan~ makasih udah nunggu xD

**Semoga suka sama kelanjutannya yoooooo~ Kukuku~ *LaughEvil***

.

.

**FAILED DAMON**

Disclaimer By : MerisChintya97

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer By : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Rated : Always T

WARNING : (AU, MissTYPO, EYD, OOC, Alur sesuai mood author)

Ide alami dari pemikiran author. Cerita bergenre Fantasy pertama yang author buat. Jadi, mohon bantuannya^^

.

.

Don't Like, just click back OK!

(Jangan memaksakan untuk membaca -_-)

.

.

Happy Reading!

PART 2

**Flashback**

"_Lalu, apa tugasku?"_

"_Aku ingin kau merubah manusia ini," Madara menunjuk sebuah gambaran perempuan yang terpampang dengan begitu jelasnya dari arah layar lebar "Menjadi iblis. Yah, kalau tidak sanggup buat saja dia jadi jahat. Amat sangat jahat." Sasuke seperti ingin tertawa mendengar nada bicara Madara yang terdengar begitu ingin melenyapkan itu perempuan. "Kakek, dia itu hanya manusia. Masih bocah pula. Apa yang harus ditakutkan coba? Memangnya dia akan membuat sesuatu yang berbahaya 'eh?" komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Ya,, dia akan membuat sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi bangsa iblis. Dengan sikapnya yang menjijikan itu dia akan berhasil melenyapkan kita semua." Kata Madara. Senyum meremehkan menghilang dari wajah Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah melihat Madara memasang ekspresi yang sangat serius seperti itu. Sepertinya manusia perempuan yang diperlihatkan oleh kakek tua-nya itu memang benar-benar berbahaya._

"_Mendengarmu berbicara dengan nada seperti ini, sepertinya bocah ini benar-benar menakutkan." Komentar Sasuke, Madara mengangguk menyetujui. "Jadi, aku mempercayaimu untuk mengemban tugas ini. Jangan sampai gagal. Kau pasti tahu betul apa akibatnya jika sampai gagal." Katanya. Senyum mengejek yang memang ala Sasuke itu kembali terpampang di wajahnya. "Heh, bicaramu seperti tetua yang sudah berabad-abad lamanya. Tapi kau begitu murka ketika aku memanggilmu 'Kakek tua'." Ucap Sasuke mencibir. Kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan singgasana dengan Madara yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Hm.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh Madara. Lihat, sekarang ia bahkan tersenyum misterius._

.

_Seorang pelayan iblis menuntunnya menuju tempat yang berada di belakang istana. Di sana terdapat sebuah lubang berdiameter kurang lebih 5 meter. Sasuke melongokan kepalanya kesana. Lubangnya berwarna hitam pekat tanpa adanya cahaya sedikitpun. Benar-benar gelap, Hampir mirip seperti black hole. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya sedikit acuh, pelayan yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya dengan mata yang berwarna kuning dengan garis yang membentang di tengah-tengahnya. Seperti mata ular. "Itu adalah tempat yang menghubungkan dunia iblis dan dunia manusia. Anda harus masuk ke sana supaya bisa sampai ke dunia manusia." Jelasnya. "Tidak perlu!" Sasuke memundurkan badannya kebelakang. Berniat untuk kabur sepertinya. "Apa maksud anda 'tuan? Anda akan menyelewang dari tugas lagi?" Empat sudut siku-siku keluar dari kepalanya Sasuke ketika mendengar si pelayan berbicara. "Kau meremehkanku 'hah?" bentaknya. Maklumlah, Sasuke itu 'kan agak temperamental. Si pelayan mulai gugup "Ti-tidak tuan! Bukan—"_

"_Hn. Aku mengerti. Aku punya cara sendiri untuk kesana. Tanpa perlu melewati jalur yang seperti itu." Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk lubang hitam yang katanya satu-satunya cara untuk menuju dunia manusia. "Ba-baiklah tuan. Saya lupa anda siapa."_

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**(===========)**

Air mata yang tidak diduga-duga olehnya menetes begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Mata hijau cemerlang yang biasanya cerah itu kini terlihat meredup. Tangan kecilnya meraih kembali ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja. Membaca kembali isi pesan yang berhasil membuat luka dihatinya.

_**Kita putus saja ya?**_

Namun tetap saja pesan tersebut ada, seolah ingin memberitahunya bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. "Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengambil segelas air mineral untuk diminum olehnya, berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit menghilangkan sakit di dalam hatinya. Rasa kantuk karena lelah terus-terusan menangis membuat Sakura ketiduran di atas sofa sederhana apartmentnya.

.

.

"NANI? KAU BARU BANGUN? ASTAGA FOREHEAD!" Sakura menjauhkan jarak ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar sahabat baiknya berteriak dengan begitu histeris. Sakura menguap, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. _Hm, ini bukan kamarku._ Pikirnya agak sedikit loading. "Aku semalam ketiduran di atas sofa, Ino. Gomenne,.." Setelah loadingnya mencapai angka 100 akhirnya ia sadar kalau ternyata dirinya itu ketiduran di sofa ruang televisi. Suara decihan dapat Sakura dengar dengan begitu jelas, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil membuat Ino kesal. "Kapan kau akan mandi? Kapan akan sarapan? Dan kapan kau akan datang kemari, ha? Ujian seleksi sebentar lagi dimulai!" Sakura menatap jam dinding, "Yaampun, terimakasih sudah meneleponku Ino, aku akan kesana dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit."

.

.

**(============)**

"Huft, Sial!" Sasuke kembali memandangi wajahnya di depan sebuah cermin besar yang berada di kamar mandi hotel megah berbintang, yang akan ia tinggali mulai sekarang selama mengemban tugas dari kakek tercintanya itu. Mata onyx miliknya membengkak karena ia menggunakan Sharinggan miliknya untuk teleport ke dunia manusia. Sasuke tidak menyukai wujudnya yang sekarang, tanpa sayap indah kebanggaannya yang biasanya selalu terlipat dengan rapi di belakang punggungnya, tanpa jubah hitam selutut dengan kerah tinggi yang mampu menyembunyikan leher jenjangnya, dan tanpa samurai panjang yang selalu dengan setia berada di balik jubah hitamnya. Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang Sasuke merasa seperti manusia sungguhan, dan ia benci yang namanya 'manusia' karena mereka selalu berhasil merepotkannya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia lebih membenci kakek tercintanya itu karena sudah membuat ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh, karena mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan padanya. Berulang kali ia bertanya kesana kemari, dan tersesat beberapa kali hanya untuk mencari dimana ia akan tinggal hingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di sini.. "Dasar raja tua tidak tanggung jawab! Berani-beraninya dia memberiku petunjuk sesat bodohnya yang tidak berguna seperti ini! Dia pasti hanya mengerjaiku saja!" Gerutunya sambil memandangi buku panduan yang Madara berikan padanya yang katanya harus Sasuke jadikan sebagai pedoman selama berada di dunia manusia

.

Ia melempar sembarang arah benda persegi empat atau sebut saja ponsel. "Sekarang apa lagi? Setelah membuatku seperti setan bodoh, merebut sayap dan juga seluruh benda milikku, lalu ia mengantinya dengan benda-benda manusia yang menjijikan seperti itu? Cih! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya." Gerutunya kembali. _'Kau memang bodoh. Menggunakan sebuah handphone saja tidak bisa masa..' _ suara telepati memasuki gendang telinganya. _'Ck,, si kakek tua itu menyuruhmu untuk memata-mataiku nii-san?' _ suara tawa yang berhasil didengarnya membuat Sasuke muak. _'Hahaha kau benar..'_

.

Matanya hampir saja terpejam, ketika buku panduan miliknya itu tiba-tiba melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang mengaggumkan dan menabraknya tepat pada muka tampannya. "Adauwh!" teriaknya spontan. Bukunya meluncur turun dari tubuhnya ke pangkuannya. _Kakek tua sialan!_ Batinnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang mengebu-ngebu Sasuke membuka buku tersebut dengan kasar. "Fisikku sekarang seperti manusia! Aku juga butuh istirahat sialan!" Sasuke melempar buku tersebut. Ia menyambar jaket panjang yang tersampir di dekat tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

(============)

Sasuke memandang aneh pada sebuah motor sport yang terparkir di basement hotel megahnya itu. Pasalnya di buku dikatakan jika ia harus melakukan tugasnya menggunakan benda tersebut. Setelah memutarinya beberapa kali ternyata ia tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan 'bung?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. _Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini._ Batinnya. Dia berjalan kearah sebuah motor sport yang sama dengan miliknya namun berbeda warna diikuti oleh seorang perempuan anggun dengan rambut indigo berponi-nya itu. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan seksama. "Aku duluan,.. jaa" Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

.

"Hn. Benda ini tidak terlalu merepotkan." Sasuke menyeringai ketika ia berhasil mengendarainya. Dari kecepatan pelan, sedang sampai sekarang ia menggunakan kecepatan tinggi menembus jalanan sore yang mulai lenggang.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sahabatnya, Sakura kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo mall untuk sekedar menghilangkan kepenatan yang menghampirinya. Ia merasa heran, bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia merasa marah atau kesal pada pemuda yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya? Hanya perasaan sakit hati saja yang ia rasakan. Sakura berjalan-jalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang menarik di samping kiri kanannya. Karena terlalu asyik melihat-lihat, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Aishh! Apa-apaan kau, ha? Hati-hati kalau jalan." Kata orang yang ditabraknya itu, yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. "Aa.. gomennasai, daijoubu desuka?" Kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali di hadapan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mendongak. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat siapa orang yang sudah seenaknya menabraknya itu, "Gomen? Semudah itu 'kah kau mengucapkan kata maaf setelah membuat semua barang-barangku berantakan?!" Lelaki yang ternyata ditabraknya itu adalah Sasuke, sang pangeran iblis yang dikirim oleh raja iblis ke bumi. _'Secepat ini 'kah aku langsung bertemu dengan manusia menjijikan ini?_' seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat perempuan yang menabraknya itu kembali membungkukan badannya.

.

.

**TBC**

NEXT?


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAILED DAMON**_

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**Disclaimer, Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : OOC, MissTypo, EYD, Alur sesuai mood Author, dll**_

_**This is my Fiction, so, if you don't like, just go away. It's simple, right? **__**(Jangan memaksakan untuk membaca -_-)**_

.

.

.

"_Gomen_? Semudah itu 'kah kau mengucapkan kata maaf setelah membuat semua barang-barangku berantakan?!" Lelaki yang ternyata ditabraknya itu adalah Sasuke, sang pangeran iblis yang dikirim oleh raja iblis ke bumi. _'Secepat ini 'kah aku langsung bertemu dengan manusia menjijikan ini?_' seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar ketika ia melihat perempuan yang menabraknya itu kembali membungkukan badannya.

.

.

.

_**FAILED DAMON**_

_**Happy Reading\^O^/**_

.

.

"Arghh sudah-sudah! Sana pergi dasar perempuan sial!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar menjauh darinya, namun apa yang Sakura lakukan selanjutnya membuat Sasuke terkejut—"Tanganmu terluka, tuan! Kau harus segera diobati kalau tidak lukamu bisa infeksi!" Sakura memegang erat tangan kanan Sasuke, mata _onyx _Sasukekemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang memang terluka. _'Sial, pantas saja tadi terasa nyeri.'_ Rutuk Sasuke, "Yaampun, _kami-sama_ lukamu lumayan dalam, kau terkena pecahan kaca! Tahan sedikit ya ini lumayan sakit." Sakura mengeluarkan kotak P3K dalam ranselnya, yang selalu dibawa olehnya itu kemanapun ia pergi. Setelah Sakura men-_steril_kan tangannya dengan cairan _antiseptik_, ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca yang tertancap pada telapak tangannya Sasuke, si sang pria _arrogant_. Selama pengobatan yang dilakukan di tengah jalan yang mulai sepi itu Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu menyumpah serapahi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia tidak menanggapi ocehan Sasuke sama sekali. Tatapan matanya pun terkesan—datar?

"Selesai. Karena lukamu lumayan parah, sebaiknya kau periksakan lukamu itu ke rumah sakit, terutama luka yang ada di kepalamu, sepertinya benar-benar parah. Oh ya, sekali lagi, _hontou ni gomennasai_.." Kemudian Sakura membungkukan badannya 90° dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan geram.

"Hei kau pinky! Apa maksudmu dengan _'terutama luka yang ada di kepalamu'_ hah? Aku hanya terluka di telapak tangan saja!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan—"Ah, tentu saja. Kau sejak tadi menggerutu tidak jelas dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, sepertinya luka di kepalamu itu sudah stadium akhir, ya?" Setelah menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah, "Sialan kau!" ingin rasanya Sasuke menebas perempuan yang kini sosoknya semakin jauh itu dengan pedang _kusanagi _kebanggaanya.

.

.

.

_**FAILED DAMON**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sebuah bar, perlahan langkah kakinya itu berhasil membuat semua orang—terutama kaum hawa—menatap kagum ke arahnya. Tetapi, sayangnya tatapan mereka Sasuke hiraukan. Ia _badmood_ tingkat dewa sekarang. Pertemuan pertama dengan perempuan pink itu benar-benar berhasil merusak _image_-nya sebagai pangeran iblis yang _cool_. Terutama ketika perempuan pink yang berhasil membuat Sasuke uring-uringan seperti sekarang ini mengatainya sudah tidak waras secara tidak langsung. Jika istana kerajaan iblis tahu tentang hal ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus menyimpan muka dimana.

Dan, satu hal yang Sasuke dapat ambil kesimpulan, perempuan pinky itu benar-benar menyebalkan—PRANG

Karena terhanyut dalam emosinya sendiri, tanpa sadar Sasuke telah menghancurkan gelas berisi wine yang ada di tangannya yang masih diperban itu. Sang _bartender_ hanya bisa melohok melihatnya, "Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki yang menjadi _bartender_ tersebut dan dijawab hanya dengan gumaman yang memiliki arti yang tidak jelas, "Hn."

.

.

.

Niat Sasuke untuk mabuk-mabukan semalaman pupus sudah ketika lagi-lagi telepati dari sang kakak mengganggunya dengan mengatakan kalau ia harus beristirahat karena besok, Sasuke akan kembali menjalankan tugasnya yang lebih susah. Tentu saja membuat Sakura—perempuan yang kini mulai Sasuke benci— untuk menjadi jahat.

"_Si pinky itu memang sudah menjadi iblis yang menakutkan!"_ Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi ketika mereka melakukan telepati. _"Hm? Menakutkan bagaimana maksudmu?"_ Sasuke mendengus kesal, kemudian ia menatap cermin besar yang ada di depannya tajam, _"Karena dia sudah mengataiku tidak waras secara tidak langsung, aniki!"_ dan, hal selanjutnya berhasil membuat Sasuke memutus sambungan telepati dengan sang kakak secara sepihak. "Sial! _Aniki _berani menertawakanku.. awas saja kalau aku kembali ke istana nanti!"

.

.

.

_**FAILED DAMON**_

Sakura memasukan benda-benda kenangan akan dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih kedalam box. Matanya menatap sendu foto dirinya yang tengah berfoto dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening turun membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya, "Semoga kau bahagia dengan Hinata, Naruto_..-kun_.." ucapnya sedikit parau.

Matahari dari ufuk sana dengan malu-malu mulai menerbitkan sinarnya, Sakura bahkan baru sadar kalau ternyata dirinya tidak tidur semalaman. Waktu benar-benar tidak terasa, Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan barang-barang penuh kenangan antara dirinya dengan Naruto, sang mantan kekasih.

"Baiklah, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah.. mandi! Kemudian bersiap-siap menuju kampus, _Kami-sama.._ semoga aku lulus tes! Amiiiiin…"

Bunyi _shower_ mulai terdengar ketika Sakura telah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Huh? _Are_..? Chiyo-_baasama_, sepertinya apartment sebelah akan ada yang mengisi, ya?" Sakura celingukan melihat kamar sebelah apartmentnya sedang dibersihkan oleh orang-orang yang Sakura kenal sebagai kenalan nenek Chiyo. Chiyo, pemilik sekaligus orang yang merawat wilayah apartment ini mengangguk mengiyakan, "_Hai_, tetapi orang yang akan mengisinya dari tadi belum datang juga. Nenek curiga kalau orang itu hanya main-main saja akan membeli kamar apartment di sebelah kamarmu itu." Sakura tertawa riang mendengar penuturan dari nenek tua di depannya, "Nenek terlalu paranoid, Sakura yakin kok orang itu pasti akan datang. Kalau begitu, Sakura berangkat dulu ke kampus yaa.." Chiyo-_baa_ membalas lambayan tangan Sakura. "Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_.."

.

.

.

_**FAILED DAMON**_

Papan pengumuman hasil _test_ yang telah dilakukan dua hari yang lalu telah keluar dan dipajang dengan rapi di mading Universitas Tokyo, orang-orang pun mulai berhamburan datang dan berdesak-desakan hanya untuk sekedar melihat hasil _test_-nya. Sakura, yang notabane berbadan kecil otomatis tidak bisa ikut bergerumbul diantara orang-orang yang sedang berdesak-desakan itu. Yang ada, Sakura malah ditendang dari sana.

"SAKURAAAAA—!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menengokan kepalanya dan mendapati teman semasa perjuangan SMA-nya itu tengah berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian dengan cepat Ino menghambur kedalam pelukan Sakura. "_Omedetto_! Kita keterima! Horeee… _banzai banzai_.." Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Ka-kau.. serius?" Ino mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri kesana." Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya ketika matanya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ino yang menunjuk pada kerumunan orang-orang yang masih—bahkan semakin banyak orang-orang yang bergerombol. "Iya aku percaya padamu, Ino." Mata Sakura menyipit membentuk seperti bulan sabit menandakan bahwa Sakura tengah tersenyum begitu manis. Ino yang melihat senyum Sakura hanya merona, "Sudah _forehead_! Senyumanmu itu membuatku ingin memakanmu, kau tahu!" dan detik berikutnya gelak tawa diantara keduanya mulai terdengar. Dari dulu, Ino memang sudah gemas kalau melihat senyum Sakura. Ia bahkan sempat iri kenapa senyum miliknya tidak bisa semanis senyum Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya.

"_Ne_, Sakura, apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Iie_, aku belum mengurus administrasi. Kau mau pulang?" Ino mulai melirik jam tangan biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian Ino tersenyum canggung, "_Gomenne_ Sakura, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Shikamaru sudah menjemputku di luar." Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai respon—"_Daijoubu yo_, Ino.."

.

.

.

"_Aa.. ittai.. go-gomen_." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang jatuh lumayan keras ke lantai koridor Universitas Tokyo, sedangkan sang penubruk hanya mendecih kesal. Mata mereka tanpa sengaja saling bertemu dan—"KAU!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Demi _Lucifer_, aku tahu aku memang punya banyak dosa! Tapi, kenapa baru saja aku menginjakan kaki di sini harus langsung bertemu kembali dengan makhluk sepertimu, hah?" Mereka sama-sama bangkit dengan sendirinya, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau .. belum ke rumah sakit ya?" tanya Sakura dengan menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?" Glek. _Onyx_ Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya merasa begitu terjerat kedalam kolam hijau permata indah di depannya sekarang, Sasuke kemudian diam terpaku mendengarkan kembali ocehan seperti anak kecil dari Sakura. "Sepertinya luka di tangan tuan sudah sembuh, tapi sayang sekali ya luka di kepala tuan itu sepertinya semakin parah.." dan berikutnya, bisa dilihat dengan jelas segitiga siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya Sasuke, tangannya pun mulai mengepal dan akan melayangkan pukulan pada perempuan mungil di depannya,"Kau mengataiku gila, ya?" geram Sasuke, "Ahahaha.. kau benar-benar pemarah.." Sakura menyipitkan matanya, ia tertawa dengan riang dan bebas membuat Sasuke secara tidak sadar menghentikan tangannya yang akan melayangkan pukulan pada Sakura.

"Be-berhenti tertawa! Dasar iblis kecil!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat jika harus lama-lama memandang wajah perempuan pinky yang kini dengan polosnya tertawa riang. "Kau .. lucu.." Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di hatinya yang dingin. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya sekarang. _"Kuso!"_ rutuk Sasuke masih menghindari kontak mata secara langsung dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bandung, 27 Desember 2013, pukul 07.53 WIB**__**.**_

_**A/N:**__ Hallo, moshi-moshi :P .. Selamat pagi .. Ohayou gozaimasu XD_

_Setelah semalam saya meng-update ff Love In My Konoha University, pagi ini saya meng-update ff FAILED DAMON .. Horeeeee… baru kali ini saya benar-benar kagak bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum meng-update ff -_- _

_Utang fanfiction saya yang lumayan banyak itu sedikit demi sedikit saya bayar hahaha.._

_Maaf sekali karena lama meng-update-nya. Tahulah minggu kemarin saya baru menyelesaikan ff TRAPPED ALONE dan belum membuat sequel-nya :( Untuk ff ini, akan mulai ada fantasi-nya sekitar beberapa chapter lagi, ketika Madara mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menggunakan kekuatannya._

_Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan dirinya mereview ff saya ini. Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu.._

_Meskipun untuk sekarang, mungkin saya akan jarang membalas review, tapi saya selalu membaca review-an dari kalian dengan senang hati. Terutama untuk yang review login, saya akan usahakan untuk membalas review kalian lewat PM :D_

_Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu.._

_Mind to RnR? See you next chappppp…._

_Signature,,.._

_MerisChintya97_


End file.
